Fallin'
by amaemae8
Summary: Jemma Oneshot. Kinda cute


**"Fallin' "**

**Okay... so you know all the drill. **

**I don't own anyone. **

**It's Degrassi. **

**So... here's a little oneshot. **

**Jemma. **

**I usually do Sean/Emma but... I was reading some Jay/Emma and desided to do my own.**

**Hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

Emma couldn't believe this was happening. She's wasn't the one to do this. Manny did this. She couldn't help but to feel like her for a second. She put her head in her hands and sighed. How could she help someone cheat on their girlfriend. Granted it was Jay and Jay didn't care about anyone but himself but still, she wasn't like that. She was respected. She was the girl that stood up for girls that couldn't do that themselfs. She was suppost to hate girls that helped other boys cheat on their girlsfriends and now she was someone she hated. God, why did she do this! She couldn't think straight. She hated this. She wasn't one of them. He did something to her that no other guy could ever do. Not even Sean. He could get her to do anything he wanted her to do and she knew it. So did he which is why she slept with him. She can't complain. He was good. Probably from all his experence but he was still good and he made her feel like she was wanted. Something she hadn't felt since Sean left. He made her feel good again, he made her feel again. God, how she just wanted to feel. It was like, since Sean left, her life was nothing. All she did was go to school, go to work then come home and sleep. Jay, she couldn't say she hated him. She did at one time but not anymore. That hate for him was gone once she saw how he acted toward Manny when they were together. Before Manny broke up with him for Craig. She could kick herself she asking Manny to come with her to Joey's for the christmas party. She didn't know Craig was back. If she did she would have had Jay come with them. Then having to tell Jay that Manny cheated on him was hard. Manny really meant something to Jay. Emma couldn't remember a time when someone did mean something to Jay. Other then Sean. She felt bad for him. She didn't pity him, after all it was Jay but she did feel bad. She kinda felt like it was her fault. She knew deep down it wasn't but she just kinda felt like it was. Jay kept telling her it wasn't. That Manny had her own mind and she used it but still, Emma felt little responsable for it. That was 5 months ago and Jay had started to see a girl named Mel alittle after him and Manny broke up. She knew he didn't really like her. Her and Jay had become close friends since Manny and him broke up. Oh god, she slept with her best guy friend! Now really, what was she going to do? She went to Jay for everything which is probably how this whole thing happened. She was upset about something that happened at work. A guy called her a slut and she got upset. Before Jay the only person she had ever been with was Sean. She vented to him for close to 2 hours as he laughed most of the time. He told her not to worry about it because the guy didn't know her and everyone knew that Emma Nelson wasn't like that. Then he kissed her and she gladly kissed him back. It just kinda went from there. She lefted her head up as she heard someone come in the front door of her and Manny's apartment. Manny came around the counter and saw Emma sitting there almost crying.

"What happened?" Manny asked softly sitting next to Emma.

"Manny! I slept with Jay." Emma said as Manny looked at her surprised.

"Um... come again? You... slept with... Jay... Jay Hogart?" Manny asked rising her eye brows.

"Oh my god, yes! What am i going to do Manny? He's my best guy friend... He has a girlfriend!" Emma said running her hand thru her hair. Manny looked at her and smiled softly.

"Em... we both know Jay. If he didn't want to, he wouldn't have." Manny said rubbing Emma's back lightly.

"I'm such a bad person! How could I help him cheat on Mel!"

"Em, we both know that he doesn't feel anything toward Mel. Mel is his rebound girl. Now im not saying anything about me but, he just wanted someone so he wasn't alone. He cares about you Em."

"How do you know that? You haven't talked to him since you broke up with him. You avoide him at all costs. You hide in the bathroom Manny." Emma said taking a deep breath. If she didn't calm down about this, she'd have a panic attack.

"How did it happen?"

"Well... I was at work and this guy that came in said I looked like a slut and it really upset me. So when I got off work I went to Jay's. I tell him everything and I sat there venting to him for like, 2 hours as he laughed at me the whole time. He said not to worry about it because the guy was an asshole and he didn't know me. Then... I don't know... he kissed me and I kissed him back and we just... did it." Emma said as Manny smiled at her again.

"First thing you need to do, is go and talk to him. You'll feel better and who knows, maybe you'll get what you want."

"I don't know what I want Manny. I mean, yeah i like him. But... It's Jay." Emma sighed sitting back on the couch.

"He's a great boyfriend Emma. I know it's Jay but, when he wants something, he wont stop until he gets it and... I really think that he wants you. He always has. Now he just has a chance because you will actually talk to him." Manny said looking at Emma. Emma sighed again then looked at Manny.

"I'll get the ice cream." Manny sighed then got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Emma stood outside Jay's apartment building and sighed. It was raining out and she had her hood up covering her hair. Why was she was afride to go and talk to him? He was her best friend. Things would never be the same. She sighed to herself then walked in the door and up the steps that lead to his apartment. She stood infront of his door and just looked at it. She stepped forward and knocked. She stepped back not wanting to be to close to him when he opened but really she did was to be close to him. Manny was right, she did want him. Slowly the door opened and Jay looked at her. He smiled madly then opened the door for her to come in.

"I hope I didn't come at a bad time." She said as she stepped into the apartment.

"Nah, I was just working out. I.. um... tried to call you. A few times... You okay?" He asked touching her arm lightly.

"I... I just have been... thinking." She whispered looking down. He sighed then walked into his room and grabbed a shirt. He was pulling it over his head when he noticed her infront of him. "Jay, we need to talk... about what happened."

"Yeah... sure. I guess." He mumbled then walked into the living room and leaned agents his chair.

"You guess? Jay, I helped you cheat on your girlfriend -"  
"Ex-Girlfriend." Jay corrected her and she looked at him again.

"Still... Wait, you broke up with her?"

"Yeah... That night. I didn't tell her I cheated on her but... I just... couldn't be with her anymore. Not after that." He whispered trying to catch her eye but she kept looking down and away from him. He wanted to grab her and shake her til she got that he wanted HER. Noone else. Just HER.

"Jay..." She started but he turned away.

"I don't understand you Emma. I mean... do you always sleep with people you don't have feelings for?" Jay asked picking up a wash cloth and started to play with it. Emma bit her lip and looked down.

"You know I'm not like that Jay." Emma said getting upset that he would even think that about her.

"Well Emma... How am I suppost to know what you think when you wont talk to me about it and everytime I even look at you, you look away from me. You always used to be able to look me in the eye, now you can barely be around me. Is it that bad? Am I that bad?" Jay asked hurt. Emma meant alot to him. She didn't even start to know how much she meant to him.

"Jayson! How could you think that! You know your my best friend-"  
"I want to be more then friends Emma. I've always wanted to be more then friends. You don't know what you mean to me. Ever since I first layed eyes on you."

"Jay, time and time again you hurt me. Just like the revine." Emma whispered scared.

"I've said sorry over and over and over again. What are you so afride of Emma?" Jay asked raising his voice.

"Of loving someone so much that it hurts. Everytime I do love someone they leave. I can't take it if you leave me too Jay. I just... I couldn't." Emma said as a tear escaped her eye. He closed the distance between them and held her in his arms.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma. Even if you wanted me to leave I wouldn't. I've wanted this for so long, I'd fight anything just to have you." Jay said making Emma look at him. She nodded her head and he wipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Okay?" Jay asked whispering.

"Okay." Emma whispered back then Jay brought her to him and kissed her tenderly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her fingers into his hair and knocking his hat off his head. He moaned into the kiss and lifted her up off the ground spinning her around. She pulled back and started to laugh.

"Jay! Stop!" She laughed as they fell on the couch.

"Are you sure about this? I mean... It's not going to be easy and we're going to have to work at it everyday." Jay said making sure Emma understood that it wasn't going to be easy and they'd probably kill each other.  
"I'm willing to fight for it. I'm willing to fight for you." Emma said moving his hair out of his eyes and looked into them. He smiled then kissed her again.

"Good, because I'm not about to let anything happen to this. I'm falling for you Em... I have been for awhile." Jay whispered looking deep into her eyes.

"I've already fallen." She smiled then kissed him again causing him to smile into the kiss.


End file.
